Arid Sapiens
Arid Sapiens Arid is a fifteen year old, male lion who lives on a tropical island in mobius. He has an aqua colored coat with yellow eyes and a bright orange mane. The fur on his chest and the tuft of hair on his tail is also the same shade of orange. He only pulls out and wears his tiki necklace to situations he may need to fight in,and in cold weather, he can also be seen wearing dark gray cargo pants and a brown leather aviator jacket. He wears black and red sneakers with white socks, and white gloves with bright red "quicksilver ki" bracelets Personality Arid is a cautious teenager that relies on tactics and wit rather than raw power in most cases to gain an advantage. While emotionally stable, Arid often struggles with a conflict between ego and modesty. He wants to assert himself, but he also doesn't want to fail and make himself look bad. Arid is passive and positive, for the most part, but he also is strong minded and opinionated. Making him stubborn, but not ignorant of what others have to say. Backstory ( Original Condensed) One day, while he was exploring the wilderness near his hometown, he tripped over an object that was haphazardly buried in the group. Upon further inspection, it was a locked box that held a necklace with a mask-like pendant. After opening the box and inspecting the talisman, the eyes of the mask began to shine and a spirit faded into existence in front of him. It explained that its name was "Taikokami" a spirit of earthquakes and percussion. After a lengthy introduction, Taikokami saw Arid's good intentions and potential, so he decided to join Arid and lend him advice and power. Arid then made a contract with Taikokami. In return for Taikokami's power, Arid must travel the world, in order to find Akumanoi, which are objects that have become home to bad spirits, and destroy them before the demonic infection spreads further. Deep in his heart, Arid knew that someone must be causing these demons to inhabit these items, and Arid's sense of justice drove him to find out who it was and punish them. (Emerald Rebellion) Even during the destruction of civilization following the corruption of the chaos emeralds, the Sapiens clan still held onto their heritage. There is a myth of one of their ancestors, Akello Sapiens, travelled for an entire year leaving her small, tribal village in order to find an herb to cure a terrible sickness spreading across the land. When she returned with the plant to end the disease, however, her family had been taken away to the land know known as Station Square. In the present day though, the Sapiens are surviving as best as they can during turmoil, but still keeping their rich heritage. Arid’s Grandfather, Maeus, was even rumored to be a shaman during his youth. These rumors, turned out to be true, one day, when a 9 year old Arid (snooping through Maeus’ old, worn out footlocker) found a journal with a multitude of potions, prayers, and rituals written. This was Arid’s first experience with learning a form of medicine, but the esoteric and superstitious nature of what was written wasn’t realistic enough for Arid’s taste. Still though, he found a bit of logic and reasoning in the diary and loved the idea of fixing other people’s problem through scientific methods. With a passion for medicine now placed in his mind, Arid started sneaking into an old, abandoned library and read decrepit medical textbooks, taking notes and memorizing what had been written. He would do this for many years, forming various scientific theories, hypothesis, and becoming more curious about how medicine worked. He then realized that he could expand upon the ideas he read about, and if he had the help of others, he could even find a way to form a clinic in the area, so he looked to the group that had all the technology: the legion. He even requested to present many of his ideas and theories to the higher-ups of the organization They saw the potential in Arid and hired him as a medical scientist. It was his job to help research and develop tools, weaponry, and treatments for the legion army. While he treats hurt soldiers though, Arid has not has his plans of a clinic come to fruition but he still has hope. Maybe once the legion deals with the rebellion, they would support Arid and build one, or find some other way to cure the problems of biology, who knows. Fighting Style Besides his abilities, Arid relies on martial arts in order to fight an opponent. He has not been trained how to use a gun, bow, or any sort of projectile weapon, so the main weakness with his fighting style is getting close to his opponent. Even though, through one of his abilities, Arid has the ability to close a gap, this also can put him in a dangerous position if not used carefully. Arid is not tanky by any stretch of the imagination, so he relies on quick reflexes and dodges in order to keep himself safe. He is also acrobatic to a certain stick, meaning he can jump and even pounce off walls to strike at different angles. This also means he is lightweight, meaning that he could be pushed around by tankier opponents. Items: The tiki necklace that Arid wears containes the spirit of Taikokami, an earthquake and percussion spirit. Besides lending Arid energy in times of need, Arid is able to sense out the dusky trails of demons, which normally lead to Akumanoi, or in worst case scenarios, a possessed person. Abilities/Attributes: Charge Pounce - Arid is a feline, meaning that his main way of closing a gap between a target is to pounce on it. In a normal situation, Arid does not have any sort of ranged ability or homing attack. This means that the Charge Pounce is Arid's most reliable way to catch his opponent. This technique is very high risk/ high reward, since it can place Arid out of position if used carelessly. With focus, this can also be used to gain significant vertical distance. Quicksilver Ki Rings - In regular circumstances, Arid relies on channeling his life force through silver rings on his fingers to empower his punches. While effective in a fight, and Arid's most commonly used asset, It is nowhere near strong enough to break terrain, or through walls for that matter. This is because the rings do not maximize Arid's strength, but allow his fists to produce shorts bursts of energy. This can wear out an opponent or mess up a robot's circuitry through a long duel, but they are not unavoidable. With this in mind, one punch will not KO an enemy, but prolonged exposure to Arid's attacks can tear down a target if one does not keep their guard up. Nimble - Arid is not tanky by any stretch of the imagination, so he relies on quick reflexes and dodges in order to keep himself safe. He is also acrobatic to a certain stick, meaning he can jump and even pounce off walls to strike at different angles. This also means he is lightweight, meaning that he could be pushed around by tankier opponents. Vigor of The Drum God- This ability can't be used nearly as often as everything else at Arid's disposal because it requires a majority of his energy. It should only be used in emergencies, since the recovery time from this ability can vary from hours to days. Arid knows when he can use this ability because of the tiki mask necklace he wears. If the ability is ready, then the brown gems in the eyes will shine and have a slight glow to them. The duller the eyes after use, the longer it will take to recover the ability. With the necklace, Arid mixes his ki with Taikokami, a spirit of earthquakes and percussion. This grants him extra morale and intensifies his punches and kicks. Any step, or contact with physical objects causes a small tremor, that grows with intensity with each time contact is made. If mismanaged, Arid can drain his energy, but if used properly, it can make Arid a nightmare to deal with when it comes to drawn out fights. Weaponry ( Emerald Rebellion) The Peacemaker Knuckle: The Peacemaker Knuckle is a heart defibrillator that Arid slightly tinkered with to be a weapon. The device itself runs on a large battery (Arid's backpack), so he obviously can't carry it with the same ease as a gun, sword, knife, etc. The cord that connects the battery to the knuckle itself is extendable, lessening the stress on the cord when Arid throws a punch. This device can unleash a powerful jolt of electricity, stunning an opponent, but it isn't a foolproof weapon. For example, The device is still a prototype, and may be prone to malfunction, electrocuting Arid by mistake. This device should also '''never '''come in contact with water, in fear of short-circuiting. Arid is an amateur fighter as well, so he would still be defeated in a fight if his opponent had greater skills than he. The battery itself lasts a good while, but there is a cool-down period between a string of punches to prevent the machine from overheating. Other Facts -His Blood type is O+ - Arid's theme song is Earthquakey People (Dillon Francis remix): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VESW-jyLmrQ Gallery Category:Males Category:Good Category:Mountain Lions Category:Elemental Abilities